Back to the Discworld
by reaperofthewinds
Summary: What would happen if the timelines of Night Watch and Back to the Future crossed when the lightning struck?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note, please read: I do not own the Discworld stories, I do not own Back to the Future.

I was inspired to write this as i have always wondered what might have happened...

* * *

Carcer smiled.

'Mister Vimes...'

'_What?_'

'I've got three knives.'

The lightning struck.

* * *

Doc. Brown was hanging perilously from the lightning conducting cable, desperately trying to reconnect it as the seconds passed with enormous speed. Back along the street in the De Lorean, Marty was trying in vain to start the car, the timer hit zero but the engine would not turn over. Out of sheer frustration, he hit his head against the steering wheel. Miraculously, the car sprung into life and he wasted no time in stepping on the gas. As he sped down the street, up on the roof, Doc Brown had just connected the wire as he noticed, to his horror, a small break at street level. In order for the car to receive the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity required to power the time circuit, the cable had to be connected at the time the lightning struck. In a daring attempt to fix the break, the Doc grabbed hold of the wire and slid down it to the ground. There he fixed the break in time but, as the car passed him, he stumbled into it, falling in through the window and his foot smashing into the time circuits, the dates and numbers scrambled, but it was too late for anyone to do anything because, just at that moment,

The lightning struck.


	2. Chapter 2

'How is he?'

'He could be better, his leg is broken; but no, I don't think he will die.'

'And the other one?'

'Only some cuts and bruises, but more importantly what about you? How are you feeling? You realise you should have gone into labour hours ago now.'

'The baby will come out when he's quite ready. Now I need to go stir the soup. Thank you, Doctor Night.'

* * *

Marty awoke with a start.

'Hush now, you've been through a lot.'

Marty thought he vaguely recognised the ample figure in front of him, though the voice was very different, but in this darkened room, it was all he had to go on.

'Mom?'

'No, I'm not your mum, but don't worry, you're safe now, back in the old Ramkin manor house.'

Marty sat up with a start. 'Ramkin manor house!?'

'Yes,' Said lady Sybil, 'When they found you and that older gentleman unconscious in that metal contraption of yours they tried to push it into the river, but the watch managed to stop them and rescued you from inside. You only had a few cuts and bruises but I'm afraid your friend's leg is broken. Doctor Night is seeing to him in another bedroom. He's in a bad way, but I think he will pull through.' Here she gave a flicker of a smile. 'So tell me, where did you two come from? according to some witnesses, you fell right out of the sky.' A small titter of a laugh, but Marty felt it must be mainly for show. He felt when this woman really laughed, she bellowed. 'But surely not, that would be ridiculous!'

'Yes, umm, ridiculous... err... excuse me mam but what was your name?'

'Of course, how rude of me! I am Lady Sybil Vimes neé Ramkin. And who might you be?'

Marty thought about this, but decided not to give away who he really was, just in case.

'err.. David, David Bowie.'

'Well Mr Bowie, you just rest up while i go and fetch you some of my chicken soup I have been preparing for you.'

Marty wondered whether to panic about his surroundings, but decided in that in his current state, sleep was too tempting to refuse and he soon drifted off.

* * *

Vimes landed hard on his shoulder, and rolled neatly to one side, avoiding Carcer's blow as he landed bodily on the hard street. He was about to tackle Carcer again when he noticed Carcer had stopped trying to kill him and was fixated on the surroundings. For the first time, Vimes took them in.

'Where,' He said, as he studied the buildings, the road and the burnt-out clock, 'The _hell_ are we?'

Carcer grinned, and then ran off down a side alley. Vimes was too bewildered to chase after him, even though his gut instincts were doing their best to bully him into it.

Instead, he simply said, 'Bugger.' And then Vimes passed out on the sidewalk.


End file.
